Skylanders INFINITY
by Christopher Spielberg
Summary: This is a crossover between Skylanders and Disney INFINITY, it's competing series.


Part I

Frozen/Traveling to Disney

One day, the Skylanders were watching a movie called Frozen, while they were eating popcorn, drinking pop, and experiencing it in 3D at the Skylands Theatre.

"We love this movie! Even Slam Bam, Chill and Freeze Blade are liking this!", said Spyro.

"Any facts about this, Magna Charge?", said Pop Fizz.

Magna Charge answers, "It got 2 Academy Awards including Best Animated Feature and Song, also the highest grossing animated film, Disney film of all time and highest grossing film of 2013. Even also the 2nd rated best 3D movie ever made, second to Oscar-winning Avatar, which made $2,787,965,087 dollars. This got $1,272,346,009-"

"Shh!", said the three Ice Skylanders to Magna Charge.

He says to Pop Fizz, "I blame you."

"Ooh! Ships! Are there pirates?", said Wash Buckler.

"No. Let's just watch the rest of the film, ok?", said Spyro.

Time passes as the Skylanders watch scenes from the movie.

Like "Let it Go"...

"This song's catchy!", said Pop Fizz.

"What did I tell ya?", said Magna Charge.

...the Funny scenes...

"Are there two Svens, Zap?", said Jet-Vac.

"No, Olaf miscalculated.", said Zap.

...the sad scenes...

Everyone bursts into tears when Anna is frozen and Elsa is mourning for her.

...and finally, the summer.

"YAY!", said the Skylanders, as Summer goes back to the way it was.

After the movie...

"That was the greatest animated movie ever!", said Spyro.

Gill Grunt continues, saying "Yeah! I like the part about Anna saying "I love you" to Elsa."

Trigger Happy says, "And the part about Olaf talking to Anna about the meaning of love! It was better in 3D!"

Eruptor said, "We love Disney! I wish we can use our spaceship and while this, we will enter light speed, and travel to Disneyland to meet those people!"

The Skylanders have a silent moment.

"Eruptor. You're a genius!", said Jet-Vac.

"By the way, let's use our Skylandership Enterprise!", said Snap Shot.

They go to enter their Skylandership Enterprise and blast off to Disneyland.

Part II

Today/The Arrival

One day, at the Disney castle, Mickey wakes up and gets ready for the day. He goes out his door and says hello to Ralph, Merida, Stitch, Mike, Woody and Jack Skellington. All of the Disney Characters go to the Avengers Headquarters, their second hub.

"Hi, guys. I heard of a group called Skylanders, and sent me this voice message.", said Nick Fury.

He shows them the message saying, "Hello, we love your movies and may we visit you so we can spend quality time together? We're coming. Bye."

Iron Man, interested, said, "I'll take that as a yes."

All of the Disney (and Marvel) characters say yes, raising their hands.

"So, who are the Skylanders?", said Rocket.

"Well, Rocket, there's the Skylanders...", said Star-Lord (Peter Quill)

"...the Giants...", said Mr. Incredible.

"...the Swap Force...", said Captain America.

"...and the Trap Team.", said Rapunzel.

Mickey then said, "You know, I recognize that some of the Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy had Skylanders with the same power like you (he points to Iron Man), you (he points to Thor), you (points at Rocket), you (points at Groot), you (he points to Hulk), you (he points at Hawkeye) and You! (He points to Black Widow)

"Ok...", said Nick Fury.

"I'm not just saying it to you Marvellers, I'm saying it to our group too.", said Mickey, explaining.

"Mickey, like how many are there?", said Phineas.

"I don't know. 80."

Then, they see a large spacecraft upon them and transports the Skylanders right in their room.

"We're here!", said Spyro.

Phineas, surprised, says, "That's more than 80!"

"Let us introduce. I'm Spyro. They are Gill Grunt, Trigger Happy, Eruptor, Stealth Elf, Terrafin, Cynder, Whirlwind, Double Trouble, Slam Bam, Drobot, Flameslinger, Stump Smash, Prism Break, Chop Chop, Lightning Rod, Wrecking Ball, Zap, Drill Sergeant, Ignitor, Zook, Bash, Hex, Sonic Boom, Voodood, Wham-Shell, Boomer, Sunburn, Camo, Dino-Rang, Ghost Roaster, Warnado, Pop Fizz, Jet-Vac, Shroomboom, Chill, Hot Dog, Sprocket, Flashwing, Fright Rider, Tree Rex, Bouncer, Crusher, Ninjini, Swarm, Eye-Brawl, Thumpback, Hot Head, Wash Buckler, Freeze Blade, Rubble Rouser, Doom Stone, Magna Charge, Spy Rise, Blast Zone, Fire Kraken, Hoot Loop, Trap Shadow, Free Ranger, Boom Jet, Stink Bomb, Grilla Drilla, Rattle Shake, Night Shift, Countdown, Star Strike, Slobber Tooth, Fryno, Riptide, Roller Brawl, Popthorn, Bumble Blast, Wind-Up, Dune Bug, Scorp, Smolderdash, Punk Shock, Grim Creeper, Scratch, Zoo Lou, Snap Shot, Wallop, Wildfire, Gearshift, Bushwhack, Gusto, King Krypt, Lob Star, Head Rush, Jawbreaker, Food Fight, Chopper, Torch, Blades, Déjà Vu, Funny Bone, Tread Head and Fist Bump.

"Hello, we are the INFINITIES. I'm Mickey, and this is Sulley, Jack Sparrow, Mr. Incredible, Jack Skellington, Rapunzel, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Mike, Barbossa, Mrs. Incredible, Dash, Violet, Wreck-It-Ralph, Merida, Vanellope, Syndrome, Davy Jones, Maleficent, Lightning McQueen, Lone Ranger, Tonto, Mater, Francesco Bernouilli, Holley Shiftwell, Stitch, Tinker Bell, Jessie, Phineas, Agent Perry, Baymax, Anna and Elsa.

"Anna and Elsa are there?!", said Eruptor, excited. "Can I both have your autograph? We love your film! Please?!"

As he was about to kiss both of Anna and Elsa's hands, Elsa uses her powers to freeze Eruptor's mouth with ice.

"That's your autograph.", Elsa said.

"And here's mine.", said Anna, before she punches Eruptor on the forehead.

Eruptor muffled, "Sorry."

"Is Olaf here, Elsa.", said Trigger Happy.

"No. Sorry."

"What's with the Marvel characters?", said Fryno.

"To continue.", said Nick Fury. "We're the Marvellers. I'm Nick Fury, and this is Iron Man, Thor, Captain America, Hulk, Spider-Man, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax, Groot, Rocket, Nova, Venom, Iron Fist, Loki, Ronan and Green Goblin."

"We watch your movies too, Nick.", said Fryno.

"Pleased to meet you.", said Spyro.

"Oh, and by the way, we have a Skylanders-like Game.", said Spider-Man.

"WHAT?!", said the Skylanders, shocked.

Part III

Spending the Day

"Disney has selected us to make a Skylanders-like game called Disney Infinity.", said Nick Fury.

"But we made 4 games recently.", said Trigger Happy.

"Oh. We made 2 games. We Marvellers appear in the second game.", said Hulk.

"You know what, let's spend the day together, as one, then we can see what our games meant to be.", said Gill Grunt.

They agree and spend the day together, talking to each other what is their game and company all about.

"You see, we also have additional things for Disney INFINITY. Start off with power discs.", said Sulley.

"What kind?", said Food Fight.

"Like this..."

Sulley snaps his fingers and Voila! He gives Food Fight Bolt's Super Strength.

"...this..."

Sulley snaps his fingers again and Tada! Mickey's Car appears!

"My car!", said Mickey.

"...and this."

Sulley snaps his fingers once more magically for Rapunzel's Birthday Sky to change the sky dome.

"Wow! That's awesome!", said Food Fight.

"Where is all the Disney characters, Jack Sparrow?", said Wash Buckler.

"At the Disney castle. There is 100 rooms inside there.", said Jack Sparrow.

"We have 101."

"Dalmatians?", said Jack Sparrow.

"NO! Rooms."

"Oops."

"How many dollars did your whole company have with Marvel?", said Trigger Happy.

"About more than 40 Billion.", said Mr. Incredible.

"With Star Wars?"

"They bought the company."

"So, there's four studios in one company?"

"Yeah! Disney, Pixar, Marvel & Lucasfilm."

"So, how long Disney has been around?", said Spyro.

"89 Years. Yours?", said Mickey.

"My entire career is 16 years."

"Wow. Mine's longer."

After a few hours, they rode roller coasters, drive cars, see monuments in Disneyland and soon, they were done and all the Disney characters and Skylanders (not the Marvellers) sleep together. (Spyro/Mickey), (Gill/Barbossa), (Trigger/Lone Ranger), (Eruptor/Maleficent), etc.

Part IV

A Last Battle

Suddenly in the morning, a shadow covers the sky.

"Wha-what? Is there a storm?", said Trigger Happy.

"We better find out.", said Spyro.

They go out and see more than 45 villains with parachutes going down while their aircraft crashes into the ocean. Soon, the villains were revealed to be Kaos and his army of Cloudcracker Prisoners walk towards the Disney castle, confronting .

"Skylanders, prepare to meet your DOOOOOOM!", said Kaos.

"Blah, blah, blah. You're trapped.", said the Skylanders, as the Trap Masters use Traps to trap them.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!", said all the villains, as they are trapped inside the traps.

"What are those?", said the Disney characters.

"Traptanium crystals. Recommended of trapping villains. Only used by Trap Masters. Also known as Traps. Worth $5.99.", said Food Fight.

"That's why we're called Trap Team.", said Snap Shot.

"But, those villains- Where did they come from?", said Rapunzel.

"They broke through the Trap Prison again. And we've trapped them, making them to never come out. ", said Pop Fizz.

"Literally.", said Jet-Vac.

The Marvellers come to help the Skylanders and the Disney characters.

"Skylanders, there was an alert about the villains for Skylands! Do you have them?", said Black Widow.

"Right here.", said Stealth Elf, as the Trap Masters put the traps on the ground.

"What are those?"

"Traps.", said the Trap Masters.

"There are 45 of them and-"

"Not to worry, Black Widow, we took care of them."

Later...

"Skylanders! Thank you for saving Disneyland! You guys will be honored with your bravery.", said Nick Fury.

"Yeah, we defeated them really easily.", said Spyro.

"I think we should go now. Thanks for the memories!", Gill Grunt.

They all say and wave good-bye as the Skylanders go home peacefully with the Skylandership Enterprise.

Part V

Back in Skylands

The Skylanders get out of the Skylander Enterprise.

"Wow! That was an amazing trip!", said Tree Rex.

"I really like those Disney characters.", said Blast Zone.

"Even the Marvel ones.", said Magna Charge.

"They even have four companies together!", said Trigger Happy.

"What were they?", said the Skylanders.

"Disney..."

"The company with Frozen, Beauty & The Beast, The Lion King, Aladdin, Mulan, Pocahontas, Tangled, Wreck-It-Ralph and The Princess and the Frog?", said Pop Fizz.

"...Pixar..."

"The company with Toy Story, Cars, Brave, Monsters Inc., The Incredibles, Up, A Bug's Life, Finding Nemo, Ratatouille and Wall-E?", said Jet-Vac.

"...Marvel..."

"The company with Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Hulk, X-Men, Spider-Man, The Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy?", said Gill Grunt.

"...and Lucasfilm."

"The company with the STAR WARS FILMS?!", said Eruptor, excitingly.

"They bought the company with billions of dollars, Eruptor.", said Trigger Happy.

"One thing I know that their upcoming films are Big Hero 6, The Good Dinosaur, Inside Out, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Ant-Man and Star Wars Episode VII.", said Spyro.

"Can't wait to see all of them!", said Trigger Happy.

Spyro smiled.

"Yeah, we'll see all of them."

The End.


End file.
